Ada Apa dengan ShinRan
by thornberriess
Summary: Wada Hina, karateka andal yang merangkap sebagai penulis cerita fiksi remaja, ingin melakukan penelitian untuk bahan novelnya dengan menggunakan sang OTP tercinta, Shinichi dan Ran. Dan dengan terpaksa, meski tidak sepenuhnya, Ran menerima. "Akhirnya kencan juga ya, Kudou? Hahaha." {cover by DCMKFI}


Standard warnings applied **Other notes** : republished (original published was on 2016); humor gurih-renyah-kriuk; inspirasi judul oleh _Ada Apa dengan Cinta_ ; jangan dianggap serius, ini fanfiksi untuk senang-senang .ha .ha .ha **Rated** : T **Disclaimer** : I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed. All characters mentioned in this fic belong to **Aoyama Gosho**

 _._

 _._

 _Sepertinya ini tidak cocok_ , Ran bergumam, kemudian meletakkan kembali gaun selutut berwarna hijau muda yang masih lengkap dengan _hanger_ nya ke atas tempat tidur dengan sedikit kasar. _Yang ini juga tidak, deh_ , katanya lagi. Dan pakaian berikutnya (yang tidak kalah bagus dengan beberapa pakaian sebelumnya) harus kembali tereliminasi setelah beberapa detik gadis itu mencocokkannya di depan cermin.

Pagi ini, seorang gadis cantik bermata biru (atau ungu dengan lensa kontak) tengah disibukkan dengan aktivitas memilih-milih pakaian yang menurutnya cocok digunakan saat santai, tapi tetap bisa memberikan kesan imut dan menarik ketika digunakan untuk jalan-jalan. Tapi sepertinya Ran kesulitan, tak disangka kalau kencan itu merepotkan sekali. Padahal, pada kenyataannya, Ran sering pergi berdua dengan Shinichi, tapi jika menggunakan embel-embel 'kencan' untuk menamai aktivitas mereka, itu baru pertama kali.

Ran mendesah, kalau saja dia punya selera _fashion_ yang tinggi seperti ibunya Shinichi, Ran pasti tidak akan sebingung ini. Sebenarnya Ran bisa saja membatalkan kencan dengan alasan yang tak terbantahkan. Ran baru saja diajak ayah dan ibunya (yang baru saja berdamai) untuk liburan ke tempat teman ayahnya saat masih bekerja di kepolisian, ke sebuah tempat menakjubkan di daerah Gunma. Tapi Ran memilih tidak ikut dengan alasan; ajakan kencan Shinichi lebih penting, dan ia menghormatinya. Padahal tujuan yang sesungguhnya sih, hanya ingin menghentikan rentetan _email_ dari Sonoko yang selama seminggu ini membombardir ponselnya.

Sonoko itu sangat perhatian pada Ran, terutama pada kisah cintanya. Perhatian sih perhatian, tapi seharusnya Sonoko kan tidak perlu sampai sebegitunya. Dan yang membuat Ran semakin pasrah untuk melakukan kencan itu adalah karena adanya permohonan dari rival karatenya (yang seiring berjalannya waktu menjadi sahabat) yang bernama Wada Hina.

Gadis berambut hitam pendek dari SMA Haido itu mengatakan; _Ran-_ san _, Kudou-_ kun _sangat terkenal di sekolahku, bahkan kata salah seorang seniorku, sebuah sapaan 'Hai' dari Kudou-_ kun _bisa membuat para gadis berdelusi selama sebulan, karena itu tolong ceritakan pengalaman kencan kalian dan sisi romantis dari laki-laki itu! Ya! Ya! Ya! Ran-_ sannn _... Demi bahan novel_ online _-ku. Kumohon._

Begitu katanya.

Ya, meski Hina adalah seorang karateka andal dan cukup pendiam, ia juga adalah penulis novel _online_ yang cukup terkenal di kalangan anak-anak SMA. Gadis itu menulis sebuah cerita tentang seorang remaja perempuan biasa yang jatuh cinta pada laki-laki kaya dan sempurna. Memang sih, itu cerita yang cukup klise dan pasaran. Tapi, setiap _update_ -an dari cerita yang Hina tulis selalu laris dibaca. Hina bahkan pernah mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai penulis _Teen-Fiction_ terbaik selama dua kali berturut-turut dari salah satu situs penyedia layanan publikasi fiksi di Jepang.

Sayangnya, akhir-akhir ini, Hina mendapat protes dari pembacanya. Hal itu dikarenakan kesan romantis yang di dapat dari _chapter_ terbarunya kurang terasa. Karena itu, Hina ingin melakukan penelitian untuk bahan novelnya dengan menggunakan sang OTP tercinta, Shinichi dan Ran.

Dan dengan terpaksa, meski tidak sepenuhnya, Ran menerima permintaan kencan tersebut.

.oOo.

Di tempat perjanjian, ternyata Shinichi sudah berdiri bersandar di salah satu pohon besar dengan santai. Kaus kuning yang dirangkap jaket hijau dengan resleting yang terbuka, celana panjang berwarna biru, dan rambut berantena yang tertata rapi, menandakan kesiapannya untuk menjalani kencan ini. Ibu jarinya terlihat dengan lihai menari-nari di atas _gadget,_ padahal hanya menggeser-geser menu. Biar terlihat sibuk, mungkin. Tapi kita semua akui, meski memiliki sifat tengil, angkuh, sombong, sok tahu, sok pintar, dan saudara-saudaranya, Shinichi memang luar biasa. Saking menjunjung tinggi kedisiplinan, ia sampai rela datang satu jam lebih awal. Shinichi selalu berpikir bahwa disiplin akan selalu menjadi modal awal untuk menjadi petinggi di manapun tempat bekerja yang ia inginkan, termasuk di kepolisian bagian divisi penyelidikan yang merupakan cita-citanya sejak kecil. Selain itu, Shinichi juga tidak ingin meninggalkan kesan buruk pada kencan perdananya dengan Ran. Sebenarnya, sekaligus menenangkan diri dan berlatih basa-basi juga, sih.

Tepat jam 9.

Ran datang menghampiri dengan pakaian _off-shoulder_ dan rok mini. Shinichi tetap _stay cool_ padahal sudah _blushing_ daritadi.

"Maaf ya, menunggu lama ..."

Shinichi menelan ludah. _Oh shit! Dia manis sekali. Poker Face! Poker Face!_ Kening ia kerutkan, alis ia tautkan, dan kalimat pertama pun ia lontarkan. " _Barou_! Kau yang selalu teriak-teriak harus tepat waktu, tapi malah kau sendiri yang terlambat, dasar!" kata Shinichi sok keren. Ya, sebuah umpatan, yang sayangnya justru membuat Ran menciptakan cengir lebar.

Shinichi mendesah, pasrah. Ran melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, gelisah. Tadinya Ran menatap Shinichi, tapi karena hari ini kegantengan teman masa kecilnya itu meningkat, jadi Ran tiba-tiba memerah sendiri.

"J-jadi, kita mulai dari mana Shinichi?" tanyanya gugup.

.oOo.

Ran dan Shinichi mengawali kencan mereka dengan berjalan bersama menuju Tropical Land. Tempat itu mereka pilih karena selain sehat, kencan ini juga bisa jadi hemat. Terdengar sempurna bukan? Apalagi untuk remaja yang masih mendapat koin-koin donasi dari orangtua.

Maka dari itu, di pagi hari yang indah dan sejuk ini, kita bisa melihat sepasang muda-mudi yang tengah berjalan sembari bergandengan tangan dengan rona kemerahan yang menyepuh wajah mereka. Yang laki-laki mendongakkan dagunya angkuh, bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa; _Poker Face_ katanya. Sedangkan yang perempuan, kini menunduk malu-malu sambil menggigiti lembut bibir lembabnya. Mereka belum pacaran, kok. Hanya teman yang terlihat lebih dari teman. Alasan belum resminya hubungan mereka hingga kini adalah karena pria tua dari pihak perempuan, sama sekali tak mengizinkan putrinya semata wayangnya menjalin hubungan dengan detektif muda yang dianggap telah merebut popularitasnya.

Mereka—Shinichi dan Ran, tengah dalam perjalanan berjudul kencan. Padahal sesungguhnya mereka sudah sering jalan bersama, misalnya pulang bersama seusai aktivitas di klub olahraga mereka selesai. Sekadar infromasi, mereka berdua sama-sama menjabat sebagai ketua, jadi sedikit sibuk. Ran di klub karatenya dan Shinichi di klub sepak bolanya. Tapi demi bisa pulang bersama sambil menatap mentari senja, mereka berdua mempercepat rutinitasnya meski keringat akan mencemari aroma tubuh keduanya. Tidak peduli, yang penting bisa jalan sama do'i.

Ketika gagak hitam melintas tak tahu diri, Shinichi dan Ran mendapat pencerahan. Baru saja mereka akan memulai percakapan, tiba-tiba terlihat pasangan Makoto - Sonoko di tepi jalan, saling berangkulan, dan melakukan obrolan penuh candaan. Shinichi-Ran memerah lagi. Nyali mereka ciut lagi.

Ketika nyali telah terkumpul kembali untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi hari ini, mata biru safir keduanya melihat Heiji dan Kazuha mengendarai motor berboncengan dan lewat dengan santainya di depan mereka sambil melambaikan tangan. Detektif yang menjadi rival Shinichi itu berteriak: _Akhirnya kencan juga ya, Kudou? Hahaha_ —dan motor HeiKazu pun menghilang di balik asap.

Demi perut Inspektur Megure, Shinichi bersumpah akan mempermalukan detektif-Osaka-sialan itu dengan memutar rekaman pengakuan cintanya pada Kazuha, di depan umum. Shinichi yang masih menggerutu kesal, tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Ran sangat keras. Tapi Ran hanya diam saja. Ketika Shinichi menoleh, Ran terlihat manis sekali karena rona kemerahan yang menyepuh kedua pipinya nampak jelas saat rambutnya tertiup angin. Dan akhirnya, mereka berdua menunduk malu, lagi.

Ketika jarak menuju Tropical Land semakin dekat, Shinichi dan Ran menarik napas untuk mengucap kata pertama. Ketika kata pembuka hampir terucap, suara baling-baling malah terdengar jelas dalam indera pendengaran mereka. Saat Shinichi dan Ran menoleh ke atas, mereka menjumpai pemandangan Kaito dan Aoko yang terbang berdua dengan _hang-glider_ nya. Mereka mendesah dan menyimpan kalimatnya untuk lain kali.

Dan saat tekad keduanya telah berkobar seperti nyala api, Saguru dan Shiho serta Takagi dan Miwako, dengan santainya lewat dengan kucing dalam masing-masing dekapan wanitanya. Shinichi dan Ran pun hanya menatap batas cakrawala, mempertanyakan realita, ada apa dengan rencana Tuhan yang sebenarnya.

.oOo.

Kata orang, Kudou Shinichi itu punya segalanya. Dianugerahi wajah tampan nan rupawan, harta melimpah ruah bak jamur kancing yang bisa ditemui di mana saja saat musim penghujan tiba, intuisi tingkat tinggi seperti tokoh bercerutu di dunia maya, dan kecerdasan yang mengalir deras seperti debit air terjun Niagara. Sempurna. Tapi seribu tapi, makhluk yang katanya sempurna itu mendesah berkali-kali. Terlihat seperti orang yang hampir menyerah. _Hidup segan mati tak mau_ , kalau kata buku Bahasa Indonesia.

"Kau kenapa Shinichi?" Akhirnya kalimat pertama keluar juga dari mulut Ran.

"Aku bingung, Ran. Belum pernah aku merasa setakut ini."

"Tenang saja. Tenang! Yang Shinichi lakukan hanya bertemu ayahku setelah kencan kita hari ini, kan?! Jadi tidak perlu se—"

"Justru karena akan bertemu ayahmu, Ran. Makanya aku jadi setakut ini. Padahal aku sudah berurusan dengan penjahat, kriminalitas, dan mayat sejak kelas 2 SMP. Tapi aku baru merasakan perasaan seperti ini." Shinichi mendesah, "jangan-jangan ayahmu itu titisan _Shinigami,_ ya?!"

"HAHAHAHAHA ..." _BRUGGG_! Suara kepalan tangan yang menghantam tembok beton terdengar mulus di kedua telinga Shinichi. Mata Shinichi menelusuri lengan kurus yang berujung pada kepalan tangan ternoda serpihan bebatuan. Terlihat retakan dahsyat yang seolah itu adalah perbuatan palu besi. "Ayahku adalah _Shin_ —apa tadi?"

"Shin ... Shinichi ... Calon mertua Kudou Shinichi Hahahaha ... Ha."

"—Tsk!" Ran mendelik sebal.

"Ya ampunnnnn. Kenapa sih, kita tidak bisa seperti pasangan lainnnnn?" Shinichi mengacak rambutnya, frustasi.

"Tenang saja, itu hanya masalah waktu."

"Jangan meremehkannya, Ran! Di fandom sebelah saja bisa terjadi perang dunia gara-gara cinta."

"Oh, kau benar juga. Kalau begitu, kurasa... kau hanya perlu lebih berani, Shinichi!"

"Berani? Dalam hal?"

Ran menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu, wajahnya lebih merah daripada ketika bergandengan tangan tadi. Shinichi melirik, kemudian selintas ide muncul dalam otak cerdasnya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, sini kucium!" katanya spontan.

"BODOH!" _PLAKKK_ —Suara tamparan yang sangat keras. "M-maaf Shinichi."

"Um. Tak apa, Ran!" jawabnya dengan setetes air mata, namun tetap _stay cool_ seperti biasa. "Jadi, maksudmu, berani itu seperti apa?" Shinichi memberanikan diri bertanya lagi.

Ran memainkan ujung jari-jarinya. "Hm, mungkin kau bisa memelukku a-atau ... men—cium ... ku."

 ** _AAAAA ... KAMEHAMEHA!_**

.oOo.

Kejadian berpapasan dengan pasangan lain, terus-menerus berulang. Dan daripada melihat jiwa Shinichi yang semakin terpuruk, Ran berinisiatif untuk segera mengajak pasangan kencannya keluar dari Tropical Land. Semoga harga diri Shinichi yang tinggal sedikit masih bisa terselamatkan. Amin.

Setelah sinar mentari mulai meredup, Ran bingung mau ke mana lagi. Semua tempat dalam catatan kecilnya, sudah mereka kunjungi. Lagi pula, sekarang sudah sore. _Apa lebih baik mengajak pulang Shinichi saja, ya? Tidak, nanti dia_ down _lagi, soalnya Shinichi kan, yang paling semangat dengan kencan ini_. Ran merasa dilema, ajakan itu terpaksa ia urungkan. Jadi, ketika matahari mulai menenggelamkan diri, Shinichi dan Ran hanya berjalan, pergi mengikuti langkah kaki.

Beruntung di tengah perjalanan, mereka menemukan pasar malam dadakan yang menyediakan banyak kios-kios jajanan lokal, jadi Shinichi bisa mencari bahan untuk basa-basi. Berdiam diri terus-terusan itu tidak menyenangkan, terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang belum pernah punya pengalaman pacaran. Memang belum sih, pada kenyataannya.

"Ran, kau mau makanan apa?" tanya Shinichi.

Gadis itu memegang dagunya seolah berpikir keras. "Aku terserah kau saja, Shinichi."

"Kau mau cemilan?" tawarnya.

"Terserah Shinichi saja. Tapi boleh juga."

"Baiklah, akan kubelikan beberapa manisan."

"Ahh ... aku kurang suka dengan sesuatu yang terlalu manis. Baru-baru ini gigiku sakit."

"Bagaimana kalau _Dango_?"

"Hmm ... Aku sedang tidak ingin itu."

" _Waffel_?"

"Sudah sering."

" _Ramen_?"

"Bukan yang di Beika. Tidak mau."

"Nasi Kari? Roti Kari?"

"Masih kenyang."

" _Takoyaki_? _Okonomiyaki_? _Ikayaki_?"

Ran menggeleng dengan wajah polosnya.

"Lalu?"

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Terserah Shinichi saja."

 ** _FUUTON: KOURIN SHIPPUU SHIKKOKU NO YA ZEROSHIKI CHO OODAMA TATSUMAKI RASEN BARENGGAN NO JUTSU—_** _Bruakkk_! Suara benturan kaki dengan pohon terdengar jelas. Saat itu Shinichi ingin sekali mengeluarkan jurus-jurus seperti di _anime_ kesukaannya untuk menghancurkan pohon besar di sampingnya hingga tak berbentuk. Tapi pribadinya yang lain menolak. _Tidak. Tetap tenang, detektif hebat! Poker face! Jangan lupa Poker face! Tetap pertahankan sisi kerenmu!_

Setelah negosiasi yang cukup alot tersebut, akhirnya pilihan Ran jatuh kepada sebungkus ciki yang tergeletak di rak minimarket. Dan penentuan minuman yang akan diminum Ran pun tidak kalah lamanya dengan cemilan, akhir-akhirnya sih, mereka beli es teh. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, hari yang indah dan melelahkan ini pun berakhir. Kalau ditanya bagian apa yang paling berkesan dari kencan ini, jawaban Shinichi adalah ...

... tidak ada.

Tenang, setiap detik bersama Ran adalah hal yang berkesan untuk Shinichi. Diam-diam begitu ternyata Ran juga menikmatinya. Tapi gadis itu tidak terang-terangan karena tidak ingin perjuangan detektif payah itu berakhir di sini. Oh iya, setelah ini Shinichi masih harus bertemu Kogoro untuk menjadikan Ran resmi sebagai kekasih. Persetan dengan harga diri, demi Ran Mouri, apapun akan dia lakoni. _TATAKAE, SHIN_!

.

.

End.


End file.
